A Painted History
by anamaric17
Summary: The Painted Doll how she became broken.


A Painted History

The sun in Hell never really shone as bright as it was suppose to and most who lived in Hell considered it another punishment from the creator. The Painted doll watched it slowly turn to night as she sat beside the entrance of her tent. The night before she had stayed up torturing a lovely blonde haired woman who was quite the fighter but no matter in the end she lost.

"Hello there dolly! Starting the night early huh?" The deep and smooth voice of her friend if she could call him such spoke as he rounded the corner. She just leered at him careful not to smile because the woman from last night had stuck her on the broken side of her face and it ached.

"Not a good day?" He asked noticing a few new cracks in her face which made her tilt her head away from his view. The scorpion remained where he was standing for a few minutes and she knew he wasn't going to leave. Without direct orders from their dark master, Scorpion was hers to control and he had nothing to do otherwise.

"You're still pretty doll. Always will be to me." He said kneeling until he managed to straighten her bent knee and laid his head in her lap looking up. She rolled her eyes but didn't push him away for he was truly more a friend than a nuisance.

He went on talking for a while knowing she couldn't talk but letting the conversation lull a little whenever a normal creature would have responded to give her time to react to his words. All the while they watched the hellfire in the sky and listened to the screams as she ran a hand down his cheek for his skin fascinated the doll. Hers was cold and smooth but little life to it while his was soft and held some warmth. He was real to her. She knew he felt she was just as real, even on days when she felt less than that.

"You never really told me how it happened. I mean I heard the rumors and Lucifer spoke about how you ended up here, but I want the truth. How'd it happen?" He asked his eyes so full of understanding and she looked away. If he were anyone else she would have stabbed them with the nearest object just for asking.

Instead she pushed him off of her lap and stood up going inside her tent. He followed and she made him sat on the bed as she started to mimick her life like a mime. She thought about singing but she really didn't feel up to it, her face still hurt and the new cracks would take some time before they became hollow and the tiny chips would stop falling down her cheek.

She walked from one side of the tent to the other a boa around her neck as she pretended to be what she was really in life, a whore. The scorpion watched not commenting but she knew he understood since by now he knew all her moves and what they meant. When no one else in hell could understand what the painted doll wanted to say, he would interpret it.

"Go on doll." He urged her softly and she blinked at him rapidly and he grinned.

"I'm not rushing its just I know this part about you already. I won't rush again I swear."

She tilted her head to the right and lifted her left arm looking up at the ceiling and he nodded knowing she meant he had to stay silent and that she wouldn't be rushed. Moments later she twisted in an impossible angle, her back arched backwards and her arms in the air pretending to be taken over by an invisible person.

Then she fell to the ground ripping the boa off and using the end as if it were a sharp object, her body going stiff and her hand crawling on the floor as if in pain. Then she turned her head and grabbed the back of her head pretending to bang her cracked cheek against something. Afterwards she looked back at him and waited with one of her eyes closed as if to suggest it was broken too in the incident.

"A mugging or a rape?" the scorpion asked quietly and she was surprised that he cared which one. She spread her legs looking right in his eyes to show which one and the scorpion gritted his teeth upset. She blinked slowly getting off the floor and sitting beside him.

"Is he here? Did the boss know which man?" He asked her and she took his face in her hands and watched his expressions for his seemed more interesting than her own.

"No I wanna know doll. I hate him for this." He said touching her broken face but she moved her eyes from the left to the right and back showing him that to her it didn't matter about her abuser. The scorpion wasn't happy but if she said no then that was all there was to it.

"I'm sorry that happened to you, but I'm not sorry I'm here with you now." He said and she pushed at his shoulder and he grinned knowing that meant she wanted to kiss. Kiss they did for the rest of the night before she squeezed his hand meaning she wanted more and the scorpion stayed the night. He couldn't protect her from what already happened but he was there now and she wanted him to stay.


End file.
